


Stanford AU

by Nataelex32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Smut, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: A AU of what would happen if Jessica was just a friend. Then John finds out and kicks Dean to the curb. So they make a life together.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for @Random-fireworks for Wincestmas.
> 
> unbetaed. mistakes are my own.

Dean parked Baby on the side of the road near Stanford. He walked to the door he had been avoiding for the last 4 years. Taking a deep breath he knocked then waited. Sam answered a few long minutes later. Sam’s eyes widened at seeing his brother at his door. “Dean?”   
Tears threatened to fall from Deans eyes. “Sam I couldn’t do it…. I couldn’t. I…”   
A feminine voice interrupted him. “Sam who’s there?”  
A blond came up behind Sam. “Dean this is Jess my roommate”   
Dean saw the beautiful woman behind Sam. “I uhh. I actually need to go uhhh…” Dean turned and half ran back down the sidewalk.   
Sam was wearing just a tee shirt and pajama bottoms, but he ran after Dean. “Dean!” he kept yelling but Dean just started running faster. Sam dug his bare feet into the cold ground. He finally caught up with Dean at the 67 Chevy Impala. Parked on the side of the road. “Dean stops, please!”   
Dean stopped but didn’t turn around. “Just go off and live your life with whoever she was.” His voice broke at the last word.   
Sam put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, but he flinched away. “Dean it’s not what you think.”  
“Yeah sure Sam.” Dean said as the fumbled with his keys. Sam garbed Dean by the shoulders and shoved him against the car. “Dean Jess is just a roommate. We’re just friends saving money. Separate rooms and everything. I never stopped missing you. I never stopped wanting to find you and bring you back with me. I never stopped loving you!” Sam had tears falling down his face by the end.   
“Really?” Dean asked   
“Really” Sam reassured.  
Sam kissed Dean with all the love he had for Dean. Dean returned the kiss all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

They broke off the kiss when they needed air. Sam was suddenly aware of his cold feet. “Uhh Dean grab your stuff and lets go inside.”  
Dean let his shoulders fall. “This is all I have. Dad found out about us. I don’t know how. He threw me the keys to Baby and said he never wanted to see either of us again. All I have is the clothes on my back and everything we kept in her trunk.”  
“Dean…... Stay with me. Please.”  
Dean shook his head. “Sam I don’t belong here. All I have is a GED. I have no future other than hunting.”  
“Dean. There’s a mechanic nearby that’s been looking for someone that can work on classic cars. I don’t care what people might say about you. We can make a life here. After I finish here we can move where ever we want.”  
“Okay. Sammy.” Dean finally let Sam take him by the hand and start back toward his and Jesse’s apartment. “Sam where are your shoes?”  
Sam laughed as they walked passed a street light.” I didn’t have time to put my shoes on when you took off like that.”  
“So what are you going to tell Jess? You can’t just say I’m your bother and explain why we’re closer than we should be.”  
Sam squeezed Dean’s hand. “I told her you weren’t my brother. You’re Dean Smith and our parents didn’t want us to be together.”  
Dean laughed as they turned the corner and neared the door. Sam opened the door to Jess. She had her coat on ready to go find her roommate. “Sam are you going to introduce me to … “Her eyes widened and so did her smile. “Is this Dean? I’ve heard so much about you”  
“The living legend,” Dean said with a smirk.  
Sam pulled Dean inside. “Uhh Jess. You guys can get to know each other tomorrow. It’s getting late we both have classes early.”  
“Good night Sam” Jess said as she headed to her room.  
Sam pulled Dean in the opposite direction that Jess had gone. “Come on Dean lets go to bed.”  
“Sam it’s only 9:00” Dean whined as they entered his room.  
Sam shut the door and gave Dean bitch face # 24 “Dean I’m not tried ether”  
Dean smirked. “We see each other for the first time in 4 years and the first thing you want to do is get in my pants?”  
Sam just shot him another bitch face as he shoved Dean on the bed.  
“Bitch!”  
“Jerk”  
Soon their clothes were off and Sam was on top of Dean, who tried to flip them and failed. Sam pined Dean down with surprising strength. “Easy there tiger!” Dean laughed as Sam grabbed the lube. Sam shoved in a finger then two, before he slipped into Dean. His entire body released the tension he didn’t realize he was carrying. Both groaned as Sam started moving. Dean pushed back as Sam slammed into him. Despite being separated for 4 years they still worked perfectly in the same rhythm.

Dean came fist follows by Sam not a second after. They both finally collapsed on the bed tangled up and more relaxed than they had been in 4 years.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean finished working on the 67 Ford Mustang in record time. He shut the hood of then the engine. Running across the garage he tossed the keys to the young girl at the counter. “Here she’s all ready. Tell Jimmy I need to get to Sam’s graduation.”  
The young girl hoped down from her seat and started to chase Dean. “Dean! He needs to talk to you.”  
Dean sighed and turned around. “Shit!” He mumbled as he opened the door to the office. “Jimmy. You needed to talk to me?”  
The aging mechanic turned around in his chair. “Dean you’re going to go far in a place like this. You got a good talent for cars. I’m getting too old to run this place. I would like to offer the place and everything in it.”   
Dean was speechless for a few seconds. “uhh. I don’t know.”  
Jimmy sighed. “Well think about it. And go on get out of here.”  
“What?”  
Jimmy smiled this time “go be there for Sam.”  
Dean watched his brother graduate at the top of his class. He had several job offers from all over the country.   
“Dean. We could move to Florida. Or Colorado. Or…” Sam excitedly rambled on in the car on the way home.  
Dean pulled in to Baby’s usual spot and put her in park. “Sam. Jimmy offered me the garage.”  
“And?” Sam asked  
“I still have to get back to him.”  
“Dean, what do you want? I have an offer here in town, but it doesn’t pay much”  
“Whatever you want Sammy? “  
“Dean! What. Do. You. Want?”  
“Sam, I ….

One year later Dean was owned Winchester Garage. Sam worked at a firm across town. They went out to celebrate the first year of the rest of their lives. They went to the best restaurant they could afford and enjoyed gourmet burgers and fries. They had to park over a block away due to the families in town for Stanford’s graduation.   
“Sammy I’m sorry we didn’t do much last year when you got out of that place.” Dean confessed  
“Dee it's fine.” Sam shrugged. “We didn’t have the money back then.”  
“Sam we don’t have much more now. And where is the rest of the money you are supposed to be getting paid? They pay you half of what they promised.”  
“Dean I …”  
Sam was interrupted by a voice coming from behind them. “Hey, Winchester!” A drunken former classmate came out of an alleyway.  
“What do you want Billy?”  
Billy stumbled within arms reach of them both. “Ha, you’re with this guy! Dud you could do so much better than him.”  
“Fuck off Billy. You’re just pissed off at yourself for dropping out.”  
Billy flipped some of Sam’s hair with his finger, “cut your hair and you could have a spot anywhere you want make ten times what you make here.”  
Dean stepped forward. “Fuck off.”  
Billy laughed “whatever grease monk-“  
Dean punched Billy square in the face. “First of all, we are happy with what we got. And second don’t you ever touch his hair again.”   
Billy charged towered them, but Sam took him down. He fell back on the cold ground. “I’ll get you for this Winchester!” Billy yelled as they walked away hand in hand. “ I’d like to see him try.” Sam laughed

They walked back to Baby and Dean pulled the key from his pocket. “Hey, let me drive,” Sam asked  
“Why?”  
“Just let me drive.”  
“Why bitch?”  
“Just let me jerk!”   
“No” Dean shook his head.   
Sam used the puppy eyes and Dean gave over the key.   
Sam drove them back to the apartment but parked further away than they usually did.   
“Sam. there was the perfect spot back there!” Dean complained as they both got out.   
“Dean, you remember where we are don’t you?”  
“Yeah, this is the spot I parked her that night and just showed up on your doorstep.” Dean leaned against the door beside Sam. “Why?”  
“Uhh. D-Dean. I love you. I’m perfectly happy as long as I'm with you. nothing else matters. We could be out hunting or somewhere else where I make enough that you never have to work. But I love what we have here. I don’t care what Billy or any of the other ignorant ass holes say about us. I wouldn’t change anything. I-I if anything would happen to you, I wouldn’t be able to go on without you.” Sam got down one knee and pulled out a ring. “Marry me?”   
“Hell yes, I will!” Dean choked out.   
Sam put the ring on Dean’s finger and they kissed like it was the only thing keeping them alive. Sam pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. “I have the matching ring at home. Bobby helped me forge the papers. We can get married any time you want. We just have to sign. Then after that, I’m taking you on a trip. Just us. for an entire month. We leave tomorrow. This time tomorrow night we uhh. “Sam pulled tickets form his pocket and handed them to Dean.   
“Sam a music festival?”  
“Who’s the main band that’s going to be there Dean? Says it right there” Sam pointed to the tickets.  
“Led-Zeppelin!” Dean was smiling ear to ear. “Sam, how did you afford these and the rings and an entire month off?” Dean asked as they walked home. “waited. Did you lie about how much you make? And say you’re making half of what they promised you?”  
“Yes.”  
“why?” Dean asked as he unlocked the door.   
“ We deserve it.”  
Sam grabbed a stack of papers from the gun safe. Dean pulled them right out of his hands.  
“Sammy gimme a pin!” Dean demanded as Sam was already handing him his favorite fancy pin. “where do I sign?”  
Sam guided Dean through every page.   
“so we’re married and I’m a Winchester again.”  
“yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was forced to work late most nights. He had started a new better position at the law firm. This position was hard to get and payed just a little more than what he previously made, but if he worked hard he could head the entire firm in a few years or more. Everyone knew how passionate Sam was about his work. He often forgot to eat and even sleep in his office  
Dean parked the Impala in Sam’s parking space. He glanced at Sam’s bike he had taken to work early that morning. Opening the door he shifted the box he was carrying to rest on his hip. He walked passed the front desk ant to the elevator.   
Dean entered Sam’s office and found Sam sleeping, with his head on the desk. He sat the box down on a chair, and then picked up one of the huge books from the shelf. Quietly he walked over to his sleeping brother then dropped the book down on the desk. It hit the wood with a loud thud. Sam jumped awake and fell back in his chair and backwards down to the floor. “Dean! I told you to stop doing that!”  
Dean was rolling on the floor laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Sam got back up, pulling his chair with him. “Dean!”  
Dean got back up and started opening the box. “I told you to stop working so late! I wish you never took this position. I never see you anymore. We haven’t had sex in over a month!”  
Sam rubbed his eyes and fixed his hair. “I’m making more and I could eventually be at the top one day.”  
“Sam you aint making much more and that’s no guarantee!” Dean tossed Sam a change of clothes from the box. “I need you in my life again!” Dean growled.   
“Dean I was offered the job! It was very clear if I didn’t take it I would be let go! We might have to move! You’re finally finding real success! I don’t want to screw that up for you!” Sam growled back.  
“You could have told me this!”   
“I’m sorry, but –“  
“Sammy. I know how you feel about this, all of this. But I need you. Please promise me you won’t work so late anymore! No more weekends!”  
“I can’t and you know that, I’ll get fired!’  
Dean pulled a stack of papers from the box and slapped them down on the corner of the desk.   
Sam stood to grab them. But tried and failed to grab something for support. He hit the floor with a loud thud.   
“Sammy?” Dean flew to Sam and helped him up. “When’s the last time you ate anything?”  
Sam sighed as Dean helped him back into his chair. “I don’t know.”  
“Sam your losing weight again. You’re as pail as a ghost. You need to change something!”  
“Okay, I get it.”   
Sam leaned back in the chair as Dean handed him the papers. “What’s this?”  
Dean sat down on the desk and folded his arms. “An application for Stanford. They need a new law professor. You would be making less then you make now. But-“  
“I would be home more.”  
Dean looked Sam in the eyes. “Think about it. By that I mean you’re getting that job and quitting here.”  
“I don’t have a choice do I?” Sam sat the papers back down.   
“Nope” Dean popped the p as he stood back up and pulled out a box of food. “Eat! You don’t have a choice on that ether. You lose anymore and some might think your anorexic.”  
Sam opened the box and started eating the burger and salad inside. Dean sat across and ate his burger and fries.  
“I miss your cooking.” Sam said in-between bites. “No desert?”  
“Oh, there’s desert!” Dean said right before he slowly sucked Ketchup off of his thumb.  
Sam rolled his eyes in fake protest. “Someone could hear us!”  
“That just makes it hotter.”

Soon they had finished eating and Sam started cleaning off his desk. Dean shook his head. “We already did that. We need to find somewhere else to- ahhh.” Dean cried as Sam slammed him against the wall. “You Shure you can hold me up? You’re not as strong as you were before.”   
“Watch me!” Sam pinned Dean against the wall and rolled his hips hard against Dean. A knock on the door caused Sam to drop Dean on to the floor. “OW!”  
The door opened to reveal a curious man dressed in a gray suit. “Uhh you guys okay?”  
Sam turned around. “Yeah. Deans deathly afraid of birds and one just flew into the window.”  
“Uhh, okay bye.” The door shut. Sam moved forward just in time to avoid Deans legs sweeping him off his feet to join him on the floor. He turned around to See Dean standing again. “Where were we?”  
Dean didn’t scream again as Sam pinned him against the wall again. This time their cloths were on the floor.   
Sam came first followed by Dean, who came untouched. Afterwards they lay together on the floor in-between blankets and with pillows under their heads. “How in hell did you fit all of this in that box?” Sam asked as Dean tangled their legs.   
“Timelord technology!” Dean joked. “You missed the first new episode by the way.”  
“Hey I’ll put in that application tomorrow.” Sam said.   
“I love you too Baby.” Dean mumbled before falling asleep.  
The next morning Dean woke up to the smell of coffee and pastries. Sam was sitting at his desk working again.   
Dean rubbed his eyes and set up. “I thought you were going to drop the app off.”  
Sam kept working. “I did on the way to get breakfast.”  
Dean opened the box on the floor beside him. “Sam did you eat anything this morning?”  
“No. I need to finish this.”  
“Sam we talked about this!”  
“Dean I want to quit, but if I don’t get the other job, we would be screwed. Our rent just went up again. I got an email this morning that we lost our benefits and my pay is back to where it used to be.   
Dean got up and pulled the plug to Sam’s computer. “What the fuck Dean!”  
“I want you to march over to what’s his face and quit right now!” Dean snarled. “I can see the bags under your eyes. I know you got back up before midnight and didn’t sleep at all last night!”  
Sam plugged his computer in and turned it back on.   
“Sam Winchester! Did you hear what I just said?”  
Sam pulled Dean to face him. “I’m writing my resignation after this thing turns on.”  
Dean’s body relaxed and he breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”  
Dean helped Sam pack everything up in to the Impala. They moved everything back home and Dean made Sam a feast of all of his favorite foods.  
Sam didn’t get the job at first, causing him to have a picnic attack. They would need to move out of their apartment by the end of the month. They didn’t have the money due to Sam finding a stray dog that had been hit and left to die. The dog survived, but the bill was huge. Then Dean found a litter of kittens that someone had put in to a box and thrown on the street in front of his garage. Dean instantly fell in love with the tiny balls of fur. So they had another huge bill. The kittens were now shop cats. Dean surprised Sam every night with story’s about them.   
Dean cried himself asleep that night. He blamed himself for getting them in to this mess.   
Sam woke him up and handed him a cup of coffee. ‘Hey, you need to get to work. I need to start finding a job and a place to live.”  
Dean came home one night to Sam siting at the kitchen table his face stained with tears. “Hey. Sammy, what’s wrong?” Dean asked as he sat down on Sam’s lap.   
“Dean, I couldn’t find anywhere for us to live. No one will hire me. I’m sorry.”  
“Hay, Sammy. It’s okay. I cleaned out that old shed behind the garage. We can live there. You can just work with me there, until you find something.”  
“Dean I don’t know anything about how to fix a car, what the hell am I going to do?”  
“I’ll teach you.”  
“But, what if Sherlock tries to eat the kittens?”  
Dean glanced at the germen Shepard lying in the corner, who perked up at hearing his name.” I won’t let that happen.”  
They moved in to the brick shed behind Winchester garage. It was the size of one of the motel rooms that they lived in as kids. It would be cold in the winter and hot in the summer, but it was home.   
Dean grabbed the last bag from the Impala. He started to open the door .but Sam stopped him and pulled the bag out of his arms and through it inside on the floor. Dean yelped as Sam swept him into his arms bridle style. “Sam what the hell are you doing?”  
Sam chuckled. “Carrying you over the threshold of our first home we actually own.”  
Dean blushed red and held on as Sam carried him in and kicked the door behind them. “Dammit Sammy, you made me cry.” Dean sniffed then kissed Sam on the lips. “Don’t you dare step on any of my babies.”  
Sam made sure not to step on any of the kittens as he carried Dean to the bed. They slept cuddled up for warmth that night. Dean woke up to the kittens sleeping on and in-between them. “Hey Sammy. Wake up. We need to get to work. “   
Sam looked at the black and white kitten sleeping on his chest. “Who’s this?”  
“Mary. And the all black one is Metallica. The orange one is Zeppelin. And the gray one is Rose.”  
Dean taught Sam every single day. Sherlock the dog and the kittens wound up getting along. They would even play together during the day as Sam and Dean worked. They didn’t have much, more money than what kept them going. Sam stated working out again and got his weight back up. Dean started seeing growth in their business, but they often lost money. They helped people that couldn’t afford to fix their cars.  
It was their anniversary and they couldn’t take the day off. It was a long day trying to figure out what was wrong with some weird forgin car.   
Dean shut and locked the door then felt Sam wrap his arms around him. “Hey. Happy anniversary.”  
Dean tuned in Sam’s arms. “You too Sammy. Let’s go home.” Dean’s vise cracked at the last word. 

“Hey, Dean it’s okay. “  
“No it aint Sam. You were supposed to be lawyering somewhere nice or I don’t know... We should have had something better than this by now.”  
“Dean Winchester. I don’t care anymore. We got a roof over our heads and this place. We help people. We have Sherlock, Metallica, Zeppelin, Mary, and Rose; they’re kind of like our kids. We have your er our Baby, parked in a garage and can get anything she will ever need. “Sam kissed Dean long and sweet. “But best of all we have each other and that’s all that matters right?”  
Dean nodded and let Sam guided him to their little home. Once they got inside Dean started cooking their dinner. They enjoyed pizza cooked in their small oven. They drank a six pack of the best beer they could get. Then Dean put one of his old Zeppelin records. They danced until they had a knock on the door. Dean turned the music off as Sam grabbed a gun and headed to the door. They opened it up and were nearly speechless at what they saw.   
“Dad?” They said in unison.   
“Can I come in?” He asked calmly. They let him in and all sat down around the makeshift table Sam had made out of old car parts. “Boys I came here to apologize. I didn’t realize what you two had. I’m sorry.”  
“But why come back after all this time?” Dean asked.  
“I’m dying. Some sort of cancer. I’ll die be dead in less than a month.”  
“Dad. I’m sorry how things ended when I left for Stanford.”  
“I know son. I know this aint what you planed, but I am so dam proud of you two.” John Said as he stood up and started to leave.   
“You’re leaving already? Dean asked.  
“John stopped before closing the door. “I need to make a few more stops. Don’t even think of trying to follow me or ask me to stay any longer. Oh and happy anniversary.”  
“How?” They asked in unison.   
“Bobby.” John said as he turned around and hugged his son’s good bye.   
It was two weeks to the day that Bobby called them with the news that their dad had died.   
They went to Bobby’s for the funeral. They had been left the relatively little money John had. Along with all the weapons he kept when he kicked Dean to the curb.   
Sam and Dean stayed with Bobby for a few days. Then left full of Bobby’s home cooking and their parents wedding rings. They put them on chains and wore them. Sam took Johns and Dean took Mary’s. They used the money to get an air conditioner and built a fine place.   
A couple years later Sam got two letters about job offerings, one was at a law firm back in Lawrence Kansas. Dean got an offer from a company that wanted to buy out the garage.  
“Sam we would make more money than we would ever need. The old house mom and dad had is on the market.”  
“I don’t know Dean. We’ve worked so hard to get where we are.”  
“Sam this is my dream not yours. The economy is crape. We’re in rough shape again.”  
“But this is ours. This is us. I don’t know if I want this to change. I just want you! If I took this job we might be in the same situation that got us here. Me working long hours and never being with you.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “Dean I don’t want to risk that. I don’t think I can spend much more than a day away from you. “Sam pulled another letter from his pocket. “ Dean this just came. Samford needs a new law professor. They remembered me from the last time I applied. It would be part time, but I would be working in the summer too. It would at least be a steady income.”  
Dean put his hands on Sam’s hips and Sam did the same. “So its ether being with each other every day or never having to worry about making enough money just to stay alive?”   
“Dean I choose you!”  
Dean answered by kissing Sam with as much love as he could. Then dragging him toward their bed. They nearly broke the bed that night when they made love.

Sam and Dean lived in their tiny home for the rest of their lives. Sam taught at Stanford and loved every second of it. He got offers to go full time, but he never took it. Dean kept working at the garage and Sam helped when he could. They had more free time together, due to the extra money Sam made. They kept working up until the day they died. They both passed peacefully in their sleep. Their funeral was one for the ages. Everyone they had helped was there. It was standing room only.   
They both went to haven and reunited with their parents, Bobby, and all of the other people they cared about.


End file.
